cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Webkinz Mania
Voting Can you vote on the new Featured article? Forum:Vote! Featured Article, as you know. Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) New Templates I've constructed two new message templates: Template:Revise and Template:Rename, plus an earlier one called Template:PicNeeded. It'd be helpful to apply these wherever they're needed as I make more. Thanks a bunch! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:33, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Why thank you. I have plenty more I know we need, which would be one for the neutrality of the article, it's point of view, and if the page is blank. See if you can find stuff for those. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 14:03, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Background I just checked it out, it looks like you already have a yellow background. Also, it's hard work making it pink, but I'll see what happens. --SuperFlash101 01:24, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm working hard making five sections for each character page! Webkinz Mania 01:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Setting Up Pages Look, I will tell you this for the last time: since you are the most editing user here, you need to start using systems. Every page you make is cluttered, uncategorized, and in need of serious adjustments. Not trying to be mean, but start categorizing and listening to me when I try to help you, or I might have to do it myself or you could get in trouble. Please start listening, okay? I can't make you a sysop until you start listening to me and actually make pages look good and not bad and cluttered. Thanks, and I am not trying to mean, I just need you to get this. --SuperFlash101 20:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Very good, and sorry for just ganging up on you back there. I just want this wiki to look amazing, and just having this cool color. lol --SuperFlash101 00:36, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :It's okay. I got angry on people before too! Webkinz Mania 01:13, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Cool then. --SuperFlash101 01:24, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Forum:Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I hope you enjoy our wiki, and I'm looking forward to working with you! - SuperFlash101 ~ (Talk) ~ 00:38, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Webkinz Mania 11:20, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Message Hello, Webkinz. Tomorrow morning, at 09:00 UTC (2:00 AM PDT), the wikis will be going on "read-only" mode for about an hour. During this time, all wikis will still be accessible, but editing will be disabled. I've been sent this by The Wikia Community Team and told to tell the other members of my community, because it was only sent to sysops. They're sorry for the inconvenience, but this maintenance is necessary to ensure the best possible performance and reliability. Okay, just needed to let you know. ~The Super Flash 101-(Talk)~ 23:01, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Response I'll be putting up more Powerpuff Girls data on Cartoon Network wiki. I just finished the Movie article. Also, I'm thinking of starting on the article for Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends and The Invaded Event on 2007, about aliens.--Godzilla101 Flapjack Wiki Harbor Ok... sounds good I guess. The Forgotten Beast 16:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) New Wiki Image Hello. I was wondering if you knew how to use photoshop or any other program or website that can make cool looking images constructed from nothing. If so, can you please construct the following description: *The bubbled CN symbol used now at the bottom of every show, colored "C"'s background as light blue and "C" as white, and "N"'s background as white and "N" being light blue. *Next to it is a white nood, hanging his elbow over it with legs crossed, if you get it. *At the bottom of it is "TOON WIKI" in black. Thank you, and if you can/can't, please tell me right away. --SuperFlash101 22:06, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay, but I think that will make it too clumped. Just the one white nood will work. Though, when we're ready for it, we should use that idea for the "Wikia Spotlight". But that's getting ahead of ourselves. You said you'd be busy. Is that on this site or in life, because if it's on the site, what do you have planned? --SuperFlash101 00:42, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I don't think it can be unprotected. Here, post it under "Image:CN.png" on my talk page, and I'll upload it. --SuperFlash101 00:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Um, that's not exactly what I meant. First of all, it needs to be 150 × 134px, 2nd) I just wanted a blank background, with a single white nood leaning on the a blue background C and a white background N, and 3rd) I want the "TOON WIKI" to be at the very bottom. Thanks. --SuperFlash101 01:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Scratch that. If you can just take the current image and make the black light blue and add a nood leaning on it, that would be great. If not, this one is perfect. --SuperFlash101 02:05, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Well, the problem is that the image that I like you uploaded was a ".jpg" image, and it needs to be ".png". Without it, the file is corrupt and won't work. Try to do it again and save it as a ".png". Thanks. --SuperFlash101 22:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Setup As I've noticed your a main contributor on this wiki, I need you to follow the setup of pages, as it appears you've been putting out of universe stuff in history's and such. Here it goes: *No out-of-universe things will be in the character's personality, history, or relationships. It will be put as a side note, for example: (GMB: "Keeper of the Reaper"), which will be put after a group of paragraphs, sentences, or just one sentence. *We need to categorize ALL PAGES. I've noticed that the pages on non-character things you create are not categorized, and you don't put the right templates, i.e. stub. Please fix that. *Study pages on Memory-Alpha and X-Files Wiki for better references. Thanks, :::--SuperFlash101 01:53, 17 December 2008 (UTC), Happy Holidays Thanks Wow, you caught up on the page Irwin. Also, I setted up Numbuh 3, it's on the Latest Activity, as of 2:43 p.m. - This is Godzilla101, A Favor Hey. Can you do me a favor: the sysop on My Chem Wiki has blocked me for a year because I replaced a stub of a page with the construction of a better one. After a little bit, he blocked not only my account but also my IP, so I can't do anything. I was just hoping you could maybe message the person this: "Hello. This is SuperFlash101. You have blocked me for an entire year because I replaced a stub of a page with the construction of a better one. I am a respected user on several wikis and a sysop of my own. I love this band, and have a huge idea to improve the wiki. I can make it better, and remove speculation like Gerard is dead. Please unblock me. Thank you. -SuperFlash101" Thanks, because it would be a huge favor. --SuperFlash101 21:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Sure! Webkinz Mania 21:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Again Sorry. But on Star Wars Fanon, I forgot to tag images with copyright stuff. This requires some more stuff though: *Upload Image:BattleHiSyar.jpg, and put in }} *Message User:Brandon Rhea with "Hey. User:SuperFlash101's images now have the lisecensing. It will not happen again. Please unblock him. Thanks." You're really nice for doing this, and I know it's just for a day, but that's a long time in my book. I don't want to forget my ideas. Thanks. --~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Muppet Wiki Well, the thing is, we're not like them; no shows have "segments." But, thanks, you reminded me to make templates for episodes and characters. --[[User:SuperFlash101|''The Flash!!]] - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]) 02:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) A Mission Okay, I have a mission for you: I have made several infoboxes and will be making more. You can see two in Chowder (Character) and Fred Fredburger. PLEASE apply them in the correct place, and keep up with the character pages. Thank you. And try to be more active. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Vote, Please Please vote at Forum:Vote! Featured Article, or support the already there vote. Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:51, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Chat If you'd like, we can discuss the community in an IRC chat. If you have Firefox, first download Chatzilla plugin, then follow this link: irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-cartoonnetwork . If you don't have Firefox, simply follow this link: http://java.freenode.net/?channel=wikia-cartoonnetwork There. Thanks! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 18:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay. No problem. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 18:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) New Skin As you can see, I have changed the monaco skin! Please message me about any complaints or praises! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Congrats Yeah, thanks. Okay, well, to start, keep on doing the setup stuff, making more events and etc. Thanks! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 14:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it was. Even if it was, it isn't now, and it isn't completed. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:32, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. I'm also working on Bloo so it's not completely copied from Wikipedia. Also, thanks for archiving my talk! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, so he was an FA. Reapply the tag then. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) User rights You can't because you are not a bureaucrat. You're just below that, an admin. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC) response sure thing! Glad I could help.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "''That is one magic lougie!" -Jerry Seinfeld''' 19:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sorrel found you! --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 15:13, 10 May 2009 (UTC) --K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 15:19, 10 May 2009 (UTC)I found you --Talk:Godzilla101 I'm going to put minor characters on the Powerpuff Girls' show. M Im User:98.235.64.243 just saying that Im sorry about the whole M thing and I hope you can forgive me. This all hapened on TDW. I hope we could be friends. Im going to you on every wiki you said youd be on so I went to all of them apologizing. And thats how much I love TDW. Complete Misunderstanding Hi, I'm Explosivo09 from the Total Drama Wiki. You banned me on there indefinitely. I'm not here to yell at you but tell you you've made some sort of mistake. I'm assuming you banned me becaus eof what was happening on the Phil page. If you look at my talk page you can see that I was in the middle of getting everything resolved. Also, you banned me right when I was contacting an administrator about the page. I'm not some troll or someone who's trying to mess up the wiki. I'm just trying to get things straight. Please be so kind as to respond here, this is all just a huge mistake. Adminship removal If you're sure, I'll see what I can do. I'm not familiar with crat powers so I can't remember off the top of my head how to remove adminship, but I'll do it tomorrow. The Flash {talk} 02:42, October 12, 2009 (UTC) 1 great offer Do you want to be administrator, bureaucrat or both for Avatar The Last Airbender Wiki (www.avatar-thelastairbender.wikia.com) or Penguins of Madagasgar Wiki of even both. Tell me if you do. Thanks, --Bigman602, The Cool Guy 01:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hi, this is Jspyster1. There is a vandal who has been constantly adding false dates to the Ed, Edd n Eddy pages. Please block him from editing, if possible. here is his page. B-Crat What's a B-Crat, is he username of the administrator here? Notshane (Talk | ) 00:29, May 3, 2011 Where have you been? I noticed that you still haven't replied to my question yet. Notshane (Talk | ) 03:12, May 15, 2011 Pete Puma Picture I have more if you want me to add some more pictures of Looney Tunes characters if you like. They are free photos of Looney Tunes. By the way, Platypus Are Awesome! (talk) 23:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) User page unlocked Hi, Webkinz Mania. It seems Notshane didn't unlock your user page here. I unlocked for you, and only registered users can edit it. Your welcome in advance! The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki']] 10:37, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Admininship Request I've been thinking for this for days and I finally decided to give admin rights since you requested for it. The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki']]=[[Message Wall:The Fan of Wiki|'"TFOW"']] 09:45, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. Great timing too, b/c today is my birthday. Off to deleting unused files. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 11:56, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Your welcome. :) The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki']]=[[Message Wall:The Fan of Wiki|'"TFOW"']] Good Job Good job on the main page, it looks a thousand times better. Toonamifan55 (talk) 14:51, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :More changes will be coming in a few. 15:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Few Things Thanks for fixing the background and the main page because I feel a little bored on the old ones. Anyway, you can enable the said features you said on my talk page. Question: Should we tell TeQuatro to stop copying everything from Ben 10 Wiki? The original works of some contributors (including me which I research about the original series) were replaced by him to gain edits. He also replaced the articles on my wiki with the new ones so I warned him. I knew he was here to help the wiki but he didn't ask permission from any of us or the admins from the original wikis to copy articles. We should create something unique on every articles to avoid this incident. The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki']]=[[Message Wall:The Fan of Wiki|'"TFOW"']]